


Northern Star, Guide Me Home

by humancorn



Series: Things You Said When... [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Japan is a sappy old man, Kinda, M/M, Slice of Life, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: AmeriPan + things you said in the grass, under the stars





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr from an Anon Ask Meme

“–and he was just like, ‘whatevs’ Can you believe that?! Usually when a new president meets me for the first time and learns who I am, they’re…surprised? But he just didn’t care? It was so weird. I don’t think he likes me because….” Alfred chattered away, gesturing wildly with his arms to emphasize his points. Kiku smiled as he stared up at the stars. Alfred always made him feel so _young_. The stars were bright tonight, so bright that he could clearly see the constellations that were laid out above him. The northern star caught his eye, and for a moment it reminded him of Alfred’s eyes: always brilliant, always passionate. He felt a warm hand envelop his.

“Are you even listening to me?” The younger man asked.

“Of course.” Kiku flushed and slowly intertwined their fingers in an attempt to distract him. Alfred just chuckled and rolled closer to him and kissed the back of Kiku’s hand. Kiku just sighed and closed his eyes, content to rest his head against Alfred’s chest. 

“Why did you decide you wanted to go to the moon when you did?”

A pause, a sigh, he’d asked this so many times before.

“I wanted to get lost in the stars.”

Kiku glanced back up at the Northern star.

_“I can understand why.”_


End file.
